Not Gay
by wanderlustlights
Summary: Set around 1.04. Kurt's asked out on a date by Dave. The thing is, he hasn't exactly come out yet.


**Title:** Not Gay  
**Author:** wanderlustlights  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1531  
**Pairing:** Dave/Kurt {Kurtofsky}  
**Spoilers:** Everything through episode 1.04 "Preggers."  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee. Tis Ryan Murphy's brain child and I take ownership of nothing there. :)  
**Summary:** Set around 1.04. Kurt's asked out on a date by Dave. The thing is, he hasn't exactly come out yet.  
**A/N:** So Zoe (savekenny) wanted a fic and prompted it last Sunday and then I saw it like the next day and jumped right on it. I got it done in less than two weeks this time! I call that progress! Anywho, I hope you like this, girl. And the rest of you out there, too, haha.  
**Note:** This is supposed to take place right before 1.04 "Preggers" and then a few days after Kurt comes out. Here's a timeline thingy: Dave asks him out on Monday, then the Friday night game in "Preggers," Kurt comes out at school on Monday, and then they talk again on Thursday. Everybody got it? Lol, just thought I should clear that up ahead of time in case I got any questions.

* * *

He looks sort of terrified, to be completely honest.

Dave can feel his face heat up even more than it already was before as Kurt continues to stare at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Kurt asks, because he's honestly not sure if he heard right or not.

Dave's hopeful smile falls. "I… I asked if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Kurt swallows thickly, feeling his heart leap into his throat. He grips the strap of his book bag tighter. "Listen. I'm very flattered and thank you but I – I'm not gay. Sorry." He feels his face turn ten shades of red as he walks quickly down the hallway, pushing his way through the crowd of students loitering before class starts.

Dave stares after him in confusion for a moment before running after the other boy. He lays a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder, turning him around. Kurt sighs. "What do you _mean_ you're not gay?"

Kurt glances around at the people walking past them. "Would you keep your voice down?" he hisses. "Do you really want them to think that _you_ are? God, just – I'm not. Okay? So just leave it alone, will you?"

Before Dave can get another word out, Kurt's disappearing into the crowd once again and Dave's left standing there in his wake, more confused than ever.

* * *

It's almost two whole weeks before Dave talks to him again. Or rather, Kurt talks to him. Dave doesn't know exactly what's changed to make Kurt actually want to just strike up a conversation with him, but whatever the reason, he's glad.

Kurt walks up to Dave on a Thursday when Dave's switching out his books at his locker and his geography textbook falls out in the process. Kurt bends down to pick it up and dusts it off before handing it over to him. "Here, uhm… Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Dave says, taking the book and placing it in his backpack before zipping it up and swinging it onto his shoulders.

"I… Last week when you, when you asked me out… I wasn't being honest with myself, but – but if the offer is still good, uhm. I-I'd like to say yes."

Dave can only stare at him for a moment, not really comprehending. "Really."

Kurt nods, giving Dave a tiny smile. "Really."

"O-okay. Uh, how's seven sound?"

"Perfect," says Kurt, fully grinning now. "Here, give me your phone." Dave hands it over and Kurt adds his name and number into the contacts and texts himself. Dave hears Kurt's phone chime when his own is being handed back to him. "Okay, you have my number now, let me know what you want to do and I can give you my address and everything."

Dave nods, still not believing this is actually happening. Kurt, the boy Dave's been in love with pretty much since he first saw him and after a year, had finally gotten the courage to ask out, is actually agreeing to go on a date with Dave. It all seems a little surreal. "O-okay."

Kurt gives him another little smile, walking to his next class with an extra little spring in his step.

Dave rings the doorbell and before he even knows what's happening, Kurt's opening and slamming the door behind him and running past Dave and down the front steps. His boots are loud on the sidewalk, loose sweater slipping off of one shoulder as he runs.

"Wow, you – you look great," Dave compliments, rooted to his spot on the top step, and Kurt runs back up to him quick to tug at his arm and pull Dave along with him.

"_Come on_," Kurt pleads, and Dave can only follow Kurt back to his truck, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"What are we doing?" asks Dave as he backs out of the driveway and pulls onto the street.

"My dad," Kurt says with a sigh, settling into the seat more comfortably under the seatbelt. "I made the _colossal_ mistake of telling him I have a date and basically he started freaking out and I'm pretty sure he wants to meet the guy who's taking his kid out. And trust me, you do _not_ want to get in the middle of that."

Dave glances over at him. "So what, he's really protective or something, then?"

Kurt only looks at Dave, an eyebrow raised, and Dave knows without Kurt even saying a single word.

Dave gulps. "Right," he says and Kurt just gives him a grimace before taking a quick survey of Dave.

"You look nice," he says with a smile and Dave can't ignore the way he feels his heart soar as they drive into the night.

* * *

Dinner is the usual, Breadstix and talking as they just get to know each other. Kurt tells him he came out to his dad after the game on Friday and did the same at school the day before. Dave figures the only reason he didn't really hear about it is because most people already assumed and therefore didn't find it that big of a deal. If anyone sees them out together, though, news of Dave's sexuality will spread faster than wildfire.

Dave insists on paying for his dinner since he asked Kurt out in the first place and Kurt smiles shyly at him, not quite sure what to do.

They share the armrest at the movie and they each jump at the particularly scary parts. Kurt clutches Dave's arm as he tries not to scream, staring in fright at the larger than life screen, and Dave can only look at him, his face illuminated by the light of the movie. He takes a chance and slips his hand into Kurt's, their fingers intertwining. Kurt glances over at him, feeling his fear slowly dissipate as Dave squeezes his hand. And for the first time, Kurt actually feels like a normal teenager.

"So uh..." says Dave awkwardly as he pulls up in front of Kurt's house later that night. "This was-"

"Great," Kurt finishes for him with a smile. "This was great."

Dave breathes a sigh of relief. "Good. I, uh - I'm glad."

Kurt just continues to smile at him and hops out of the truck, Dave following him to the front door of Kurt's house.

It's awkward, just standing there together, neither of them sure of themselves or how they should be acting around each other. Kurt doesn't know what he's supposed to be doing now. Is he supposed to say goodnight and go inside? Stand there and wait for Dave to do something? Or should he just bite the bullet and make the first move himself? Just when he's about to make a decision, Dave makes it for him. Dave's lips are on his own in a chaste kiss and Kurt lets his eyes fall shut instinctively, just reveling in the feeling. Kurt inhales sharply, kissing back shyly, and before he knows it Dave is pulling away, leaving the both of them a little breathless.

"I… thank you," Kurt breathes, face warm, and Dave laughs.

"For what?"

"I've – I've never been kissed before," he admits.

Dave isn't laughing anymore, though his smile hasn't disappeared. He shrugs. "Neither have I. First time for everything, though, right?"

Kurt smiles and leans up to kiss Dave, the both of them breaking off suddenly as the door swings open.

They jump apart, glancing over at Burt standing there in the doorway, a disapproving look on his face.

"Dad! You, uhm – I thought you'd be in bed by now," Kurt stammers, feeling his heart race in his chest. _Oh god, please tell me he did not just see us kissing. Oh god, please no._

Burt just grunts. "Come inside. Both of you."

Kurt looks over at Dave, who looks like he's about to start having a panic attack, then back at Burt. Kurt knows he needs to do something, and quick, too. "Dave, uhm – Dave was just leaving, Dad."

"Yeah, I… curfew," says Dave and Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. Getting a lecture of _hurt my kid and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again_ was a surefire way to scare him off. "I'll see you at school."

Kurt nods and gives him a smile, Dave returning it before walking back to his truck and driving off.

He turns back to Burt, giving him a flash of a smile. "Okay, goodnight!" Before Burt can say anything to him, Kurt's making his way past him hurriedly and practically running down to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him.

He's changed into his pajamas and is just barely getting into his nightly routine when he hears his phone chime on his bed. He unlocks the screen, grinning when he sees the text message from Dave.

_I had an awesome time tonight. can we do it again sometime? I mean, would you want to or whatever?_

Kurt types out a response, smiling as he brings the phone to his vanity in case Dave says anything more to him, and gets back to his moisturizing.

_More than anything._

_fin._


End file.
